SIN WEEK
by Morewenn
Summary: Ils ont été réunis par le destin. Ils sont comme une grande famille. Les sept péchés capitaux en sept chapitres. A l'occasion de la sinweek. ATTENTION Risque de spoil! Jour 1: Meliodas, Jour 2: Diane, Jour 3: Ban, Jour 4: King, Jour 5: Gowther
1. Meliodas

**_SINWEEK_**

25 FEV – 04 MAR

 **JOUR 1 : MELIODAS**

L'homme qui cache le démon en son antre. Encore endormi. A peine conscient. L'ombre tapis au plus profond de son âme attend sagement, calmement l'heure où sonnera le glas, ce moment où il pourra reprendre possession de ce qu'il est. Ne plus se retenir. Ne rien ressentir. Ne plus penser et juste agir, tout détruire. Prendre sa revanche. Les délivrer de cette malédiction.

L'aube se lève. Il s'éveille doucement et la réalité reprend peu à peu le relais sur les rêves obscurs qu'il laisse derrière lui, tentant de les délaisser jusqu'à la nuit prochaine. Il oublie encore une fois qu'il a été ligoté et manque une fois encore de s'écraser au sol. Il décide de s'asseoir et d'attendre qu'Hawk se décide à le délivrer. Il se cale contre le mur, sur le haut du lit et attend. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes avant que son regard ne se dirige vers la jeune femme qui partage sa couche. Elizabeth dort paisiblement, recroquevillé, la tête tournée vers lui. Elle est calme et sereine, sa respiration est lente et régulière. Elle s'est assoupie sur les couvertures, sans doute trop épuisé pour prendre le temps de se glisser dessous. La journée précédente avait été rude, ils étaient tous rentré en plein milieu de la nuit, une fois leur mission achevée, et s'étaient écroulés au sol. Hawk avait du les transporter jusqu'ici, il faudra qu'il le remercie. Elizabeth remue et change de position, elle lui tourne à présent le dos. Meliodas ne rate pas se moment où la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme remonte le long de ses cuisses. Il déglutit. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme. Son visage se teinte alors d'une tristesse infinie. Il a tant de choses à lui dire, il veut pouvoir tout lui avouer, lui narrer leur histoire, leurs moments de tendresse, cet amour qu'ils ont vécus… Cependant, il ne peut pas. Où du moins, il ne doit pas. Car il a peur. Peur qu'elle se souvienne, il a peur de la perdre encore, il a peur de rajouter un poids supplémentaire sur cette souffrance qui l'ébranle à chaque instant. Il se contente alors de la regarder de loin, de fuir tous les démons qui étreigne son âme, de faire obstruction de ses sentiments qui l'engloutisse dés qu'il la regarde.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle ouvre doucement les yeux, elle s'étire, remontant un peu plus les pans de sa chemise puis elle se retourne, l'observe et lui sourit.

« Bonjour, Meliodas-sama. »

Il ne lui répond pas, il la regarde seulement, avec amour et dévotion, oubliant le maelstrom de ses sentiments contradictoires. Elle se surprend à rougir, mais refuse de détourner le regard.

« Je n'oublie pas notre promesse, Elizabeth. »

* * *

J'aurai aimé pouvoir passé davantage de temps sur cet écrit pour pouvoir développer certains éléments cependant je souhaite pouvoir publier tous les jours pour chacun des personnages de NNT. J'espère avoir plus de temps demain. Ce sera le jour de Diane. Vous pouvez retrouver d'autres créations des participants sur la page tumblr sinweek (tout est presque en anglais cependant). N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos avis. A bientôt.


	2. Diane

_**SINWEEK**_

25 FEV – 04 MAR

JOUR 2 : DIANE

Diane est issue du clan des géants vivant à Megadozer. Elevée pour être une guerrière. Vivre pour la gloire. Mourir dans l'honneur. Pourtant tuer la répugne. Se battre sans cause la révulse. Elle est incomprise, détestée et rejetée de tous. Elle est une erreur. Mais Diane reste insoumise. Personne ne peut choisir pour elle, elle est sa propre maîtresse et ainsi elle décide de partir.

Diane aime la nature, les animaux et l'odeur de la pluie. Elle est joueuse et curieuse. Et même si une petite géante de son âge s'ennuie à rester seule, elle sait qu'elle a gagné la liberté de se construire un avenir et d'agir de son plein gré.

Une force de la nature, d'un optimisme sans faille et d'une gentillesse incommensurable. Si bien qu'elle ne peut ignorer, ce matin-là, cette fée qui agonise lentement sur les rives du lac vers lequel elle a élue domicile. Elle le soigne avec maladresse, elle le veille avec patience. Réanime le feu, stock le plus de denrées possible et se pose toujours cette même question qui trotte inlassablement dans sa tête. Diane veut savoir d'où émane ce doux parfum de fleurs sauvages.

Diane s'adapte très facilement à cette nouvelle vie à deux. Arlequin est drôle et facile à vivre. Ils s'acceptent pleinement, échangent et partagent l'ensemble de leurs connaissances et de leur denrées. Ils jouent, ils s'apprennent et s'attachent. Leur relation est pure et belle. Sincère. Ils vivent dans une plénitude et une insouciance qu'ils pensent éternelle. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais aimer un autre être de cette manière.

Quand Diane se réveille, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle dort. Elle est seule et elle ne se souvient de rien. Elle panique. Elle pleure, elle fait le deuil d'une période dont elle ignore tout. Elle se sent à la fois creuse et malheureuse. Quand enfin elle parvient à rentrer parmi les siens, dans sa contrée natale, elle est accueillie froidement. La vie reprend son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle ne sait expliquer ce vide de 500 ans. Elle se surprend parfois à ressentir une tendresse et un amour infini même si elle ne sait à qui l'adresser. De toute manière, personne ne semble réellement se soucier de son sort. Elle doit fabuler, elle préfère alors se taire et subir sa condition de guerrière, de géante.

Ce n'est que plus tard, après la mort de son mentor qu'elle se retrouve en contact de Meliodas et des sept péchés capitaux. Ils forment une équipe. Ils sont tous atypiques et uniques, ils ont tous une histoire et un passif très différent. Là elle ne se sent pas mise à l'écart, elle n'a pas honte de ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle fait fi de son passé et avance avec ses précieux camarades.

Parfois, après une nuit plein de rêve, elle est troublée, elle se sent aimée et elle ne garde comme vague souvenir un léger parfum de fleurs sauvages. Elle voue une admiration sans borne à Meliodas. Elle déteste Ban qui passe son temps à faire des farces de mauvais goût à ses camarades. King, quant à lui, passe son temps à l'observer à la dérober, à tenter de lui faire plaisir, il la complimente et essaie de lui être utile. Elle ne se sait pas si elle doit se sentir flattée ou effrayée par un tel comportement.

Même 15 ans après, même si King à adopter une apparence différente, plus juvénile, il garde cette attitude protectrice, il continue à veiller constamment sur elle. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux. Il la protège quand elle tombe face à Helbram. Il la soigne dans un effort inespéré. Et l'odeur des fleurs sauvages qui interpelle tous ses sens, elle sait qu'il est là, près d'elle. Désormais, elle se souvient. « C'est toi, Harlequin ? »

* * *

Diane est un personnage que j'affectionne énormément, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire à son sujet, je pense rester sur des petits formats de texte sur les prochains personnages, pas évident quand on manque de temps. Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes de frappes/ syntaxes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup me relire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. L'écrit de demain portera sur Ban. A bientôt.


	3. Ban

_**SINWEEK**_

25 FEV – 04 MAR

JOUR 3 : Ban

La vie éternelle. Il la recherche depuis longtemps, bravant vents et marées, il parcourt le monde à sa recherche et quand enfin il parvient à trouver l'objet tant convoité, il y renonce. Elle le lui interdit et il obtempère. Il peut tout accepter tant que cela vient d'elle. Mais c'est quand le destin se dresse entre ces deux êtres qu'enfin il acquiert l'immortalité, contre son gré. Il veut la sauver et il est celui qui est sauvé, encore une fois. Son monde s'écroule tandis que son rêve se réalise. Un rêve vide de sens. A quoi bon vivre si cette vie est menée sans la présence de la personne aimée.

Cette vie devient un calvaire, un fardeau. Cette immortalité, une malédiction. Il tente à plusieurs reprises de se donner la mort, sans succès. Il dépérit de l'intérieur. Une coquille vide. Un homme en plein naufrage, il se noie sans jamais pouvoir trouver le repos.

Il accomplit sa dernière volonté et redonne vie à ce peuple détruit. Il recherche désespérément une alternative, une solution, une fin.

Si lui ne peut pas mourir alors c'est elle qui doit vivre. Une nouvelle fois. Il a prit sa décision.

Il est prêt à tous les sacrifices, même si il doit vivre le reste de sa vie en enfer, même si il doit annihiler toutes les populations qui peuplent cette terre. Il est prêt. Juste pour la voir sourire encore une fois, pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras. Il veut être avec elle, pour toujours.

Son chemin est parsemé d'embuches. Ressusciter les morts, un mythe. Mais il s'accroche, c'est son seul but, mettre fin à cette nuit perpétuelle.

Ces ambitions vacillent lorsqu'il fait la rencontre de Meliodas, un jeune garçon mystérieux. Ils deviennent rapidement amis, frères d'armes et Ban laisse de côté sa quête, du moins pour un temps, parce qu'il a la possibilité de penser à autre chose lorsque le soleil est haut dans le ciel, parce que ça fait moins mal quand il peut rire un peu. Même si le soir, le visage de ce démon qui a tout détruit revient le hanter, il sait que le matin finit par arriver, alors il respire, il tente d'oublier un peu cette peine qui l'entrave.

Tout ceci est une mascarade, une vulgaire façade, il se voile la face et son ambition revient au galop quand il la voit à nouveau, dans la ville des morts. Il la cherche mais sans grand espoir de l'apercevoir. Pourtant elle est là. Elle l'attend. Et tous les maux qui pèsent sur son cœur depuis sa mort s'évaporent.

Ban est un voleur, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Obtenir ce qu'il désire, il y est toujours parvenu, même si les pièges se dressent devant lui. Il ne lâche rien, il s'en fait la promesse, il va la récupérer et il va l'aimer. Il en fait le serment.

* * *

Celui-ci est encore plus court que les autres, mais j'étais en panne sèche d'inspiration, j'avoue :o. Demain, ce sera le jour de King. Bonne journée à tous :)


	4. King

_**SINWEEK**_

25 FEV – 04 MAR

JOUR 4 : King

Les fées aiment le calme et la tranquillité. Elles vivent en harmonie, servent le roi des fées et contribuent à la sauvegarde de l'arbre sacré. Elles ne sont pas vraiment curieuse, elles ne s'intéressent pas aux autres peuples, elles n'y trouvent aucun intérêt. Les humains sont beaucoup trop fiers et perfides tandis que les géants ne vivent que pour le combat et la gloire.

Harlequin se demande à quoi aurait bien pu ressembler sa vie s'il n'avait jamais quitté la forêt. Seulement Harlequin a subit de multiples épreuves, il a toujours su démontrer sa valeur. Il a fait preuve de courage et de témérité, ce n'est pas une chose dont toutes les fées peuvent se vanter. Pourtant Harlequin reste humble, il veille sur le bien être de son peuple. Harlequin est le roi des fées.

Helbram est son meilleur ami, toutes les fées le savent. Lorsque le roi n'est pas à son poste, c'est qu'il n'est pas très loin, avec ce dernier, en train de faire les 400 coups.

Mais lorsque ce dernier disparaît, Harlequin décide de partir à sa recherche, il délaisse ainsi sa petite sœur et son peuple, sa fonction. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend.

Il passe près de 500 ans auprès d'une petite géante, Diane. Une géante qui devient son tout tandis qu'il essaie de se remémorer son passé. Il ne se souvient de rien, il ne sait pas où est sa place ou ce qu'il doit faire, alors il reste là, avec cette petite fille qui est sa seule certitude, son unique pilier.

Puis un jour, il recouvre l'intégralité de sa mémoire. Il finit par retrouver Helbram, son ami qui est rongé par sa haine envers l'espèce humaine, les mêmes humains qu'il admirait autrefois. Harlequin est celui qui ôte la vie à son meilleur ami, car c'est la seule solution. Harlequin quitte Diane car il ne veut pas la mêler aux fautes qu'il a commises. C'est son pêché, son fardeau. Il est prêt à le porter seul et à en payer les conséquences.

Harlequin est aujourd'hui devenu King. Meliodas est celui qui a sauvé Harlequin, il l'a aidé à sortir de ses ténèbres et lui a évité la noyade. King est cette fée qui n'avait plus nulle part où aller, alors il accepte de suivre Meliodas car lui doit bien ça, après tout. Il ne s'attend pas tomber sur Diane quelques mois plus tard lorsqu'elle celle-ci rejoint les sept péchés capitaux. A son sens, un miracle cependant il déchante rapidement, il lui a effacé la mémoire, elle ne se souvient plus de lui. Il a mal quand il la voit sourire tendrement à Meliodas. Mais King ne recule pas, il sait ce qu'il a fait et il doit vivre avec, il se promet de veiller sur cette petite fille qu'il aime avec dévotion et de tout son cœur, il va veiller à ce qu'aucun mal ne lui soit jamais fait. C'est une promesse.

* * *

Je commence à accumuler du retard. Entre ma vie professionnelle et personnelle, je trouve difficilement du temps pour écrire cette semaine, mais je vais y arriver. Fight! Je m'atèle de suite à Gowther pour tenter de rattraper ce léger retard. A bientôt.


	5. Gowther

_**SINWEEK**_

25 FEV – 04 MAR

JOUR 5 : Gowther

Gowther a un cœur, c'est juste qu'il ne s'en souviens pas. Il a enfoui au plus profond de lui l'existence de cet organe. Après tout, il n'en a pas besoin, il n'est qu'un pantin. Ce dernier n'est là que pour le faire souffrir, il préfère alors s'en passer. Seulement, les années passent et Gowther a depuis longtemps oublié le goût des sentiments et des émotions. Curieusement, il lui vint l'envie de comprendre les êtres vivants, les hommes, les géants, les fées. Comprendre comment une fée poussée par le désespoir décide de tout exterminé, il souhaite comprendre comment deux êtres sont amenés à s'aimer, à se détester.

Gowther s'est mis à lire des romans de fiction, des livres d'amour, des encyclopédies, il s'abreuve de chaque histoire avec une parfaite attention, les pages se succèdent et lignes par lignes, il tente d'apprendre le fonctionnement des hommes. Il se passionne à réinterpréter ses passages fétiches, il s'invente des histoires et il se plaît à les imiter, prenant leur apparence, histoire de se fondre davantage dans la peau du personnage. Il s'implique réellement dans cet apprentissage.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se trouve devant un cas pratique, il lui est souvent difficile de comprendre, les termes utilisés sont différents de ceux qu'il a appris dans les livres. Les actions des hommes restent imprévisibles et Gowther s'en trouve complètement désarçonné.

Il a alors commencé à observé les gens avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt. Il est une marionnette intelligente mais il a beau comprendre la théorie du sujet, il a beaucoup de mal à l'adapter pour ensuite l'appliquer.

Parfois, une âme errante attire son attention, il tente de converser et d'échanger avec elle, des banalités. Seulement Gowther ne parvient pas à se rassasier de ces quelques échanges informels. Il veut vivre les périples de ses héros fétiches, il souhaite apprendre auprès des plus grandes légendes vivantes. Il espère également pouvoir comprendre le sentiment amoureux qui selon les livres est le sentiment le plus fort, le plus puissant, qui surpassent tous les autres.

C'est donc tout naturellement et dans un but purement scientifique, que Gowther commence à user de ses pouvoirs sur les hommes, il s'infiltre dans leurs esprits, dans les songes, pour prendre possessions de leurs souvenirs les plus intimes, les plus secrets. Et quand il ne trouve pas ce qu'il recherche, il se permet alors de modifier quelques éléments pour rendre la tâche plus amusante. Il ne se rend absolument pas compte du mal qu'il fait, des familles qu'ils détruits, des amants qu'ils séparent, pour Gowther, il s'agit là d'un terrain de jeu, il ne se rend absolument pas compte du mal qu'il cause. Au contraire il s'esclaffe, se glorifie de ses créations même si, tout au fond de lui le trou béant de son cœur ne demande qu'à être comblée par un sentiment pure et sincère. Il lui faudra attendre l'arrivée d'une personne capable de le raisonner et de le remettre sur le droit chemin pour lui faire comprendre que l'amour et l'amitié ne se commande pas.

* * *

Je suis finalement parvenue à rattraper mon retard, je suis trop contente! Il y aura sans doute quelques fautes, j'en suis désolée, je ne me suis aps relu, je voulais absolument poster ce soir! Demain, ce sera le jour de Merlin :). Bonne soirée.


End file.
